


31 days of cuddles

by peachydeacon



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Album: Queen I, Anal Fingering, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Cooking, Bad Days, Baking, Best Friends, Blankets, Bottom Brian May, Boys In Love, Brian May's 1974 Hepatitis Diagnosis, Champagne, Character Study, Chocolate, Cock Warming, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Crying, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Developing Friendships, Dogs, Dom Drop, Dom Freddie Mercury, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, Drunkenness, Early Queen (Band), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Brian May, Female Freddie Mercury, Female John Deacon, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Fluff, Foreplay, Friendship, Gay Rights, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Greenwich Village, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Up, Menstruation, Morning Cuddles, Mother Hen Brian May, Multi, New York City, Non-Binary John Deacon, Non-Explicit, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Post-Freddie Mercury's Death, Protective John Deacon, Public Display of Affection, Rain, Returning Home, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Roger Taylor (Queen) Being an Idiot, Roger Taylor (Queen) Needs a Hug, Romantic Gestures, Roommates, Sad John Deacon, Sailing, Sharing a Bed, Sick Brian May, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Stargazing, Sub John Deacon, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Subspace, Summer, Temper Tantrums, They/Them Pronouns for John Deacon, Top Roger Taylor (Queen), Trans Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Vomiting, Winter, dom dominique beyrand, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: rocktober but it's just queen cuddling
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Brianna May/Melina Mercury, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Dominique Beyrand/Veronica Tetzlaff, Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Joan Deacon/Brianna May/Melina Mercury/Regina Taylor, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 136
Kudos: 81





	1. day 1- froger rainy day cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freddie and roger have some rainy day cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, rain, established relationship, fluff, bad days, boys in love

roger sighs as he walks into the quiet of the flat. freddie was supposed to be here, but he’s nowhere to be found. roger has had the  _ worst  _ day, and he’d been looking forward to coming home to the warmth of freddie’s presence, but now everything just feels cold. 

he closes the door a little more loudly than he meant to, then toeing his trainers off as he mopes.

“roger, darling?” freddie’s voice comes from the bedroom, and relief floods roger in a way that he can feel all through his body. “i’m in bed!”

roger quirks an eyebrow, but he steps towards the bedroom and cracks the door open. sure enough, there’s freddie, nestled under the sheets, looking cozy as can be.

“it was raining, so i wanted to be comfortable,” freddie explains, holding up the book he had been reading before patting roger’s side of the bed with his free hand. “join me?”

a grin spreads across roger’s face as he nods. how could he possibly resist freddie, so charming and sweet, offering him snuggles that he so desperately needs. he shrugs his jacket off and climbs into bed, tucking himself under the blankets and curling up next to freddie, leeching off his body heat. 

“how was your day?” freddie murmurs, beginning to stroke roger’s hair.

“mm. talk about it later,” roger hums, letting his heavy eyes fall shut.

freddie always knows just what he needs.


	2. day 2- poly fem queen cuddle puddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brianna and the girls start a cuddle puddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, established relationship, genderbending, polyamory, female brian may, female freddie mercury, female roger taylor (queen), girls in love

“you’re so warm,” brianna huffs, squirming between regina and joan. mel is lying horizontally over all of them, acting as a weighted blanket of sorts. “all of you, you’re like space heaters.”

“you just can’t retain your own body heat,” regina scoffs. “you need us.”

brianna could object, but she’s too comfortable. she isn’t exactly sure how they ended up here again; it seemed like one moment, they’d just been on the couch watching eastenders, with brianna on joan’s lap, and now they’re spread out on the carpeted floor of the flat, talking and laughing amongst themselves as the telly drones on in the background.

it’s moments like these when brianna feels most content, most safe, most at home. she feels her heart swell in her chest with every second that passes, so much that she feels she may burst.

regina grabs her hand, squeezing it tight once and catching brianna’s eyes. “what are you thinking about?” she asks softly, so quietly the other girls won’t hear her.

“mmm, nothing,” brianna hums.

regina raises a quizzical eyebrow at her. “now, we  _ both  _ know that isn’t true.”

“i just feel lucky, is all.”

regina flashes her a beaming grin. “me, too.”


	3. day 3- dealor puppy cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john gets roger a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, established relationship, dogs, roger taylor (queen) being an idiot, domestic fluff, boys in love, idiots in love

“who’s a good girl? who’s the sweetest little girl?”

the puppy looks up at roger with big brown eyes. she’s a tiny little chocolate lab with the softest ears and the prettiest eyes that roger has ever seen. it’s almost definitely just the excitement, and he feels bad for thinking it, but at this moment, he thinks maybe he loves this dog more than he loves john. then again, if it weren’t for john, he wouldn’t have the puppy in the first place, so he supposes the love is probably very equally split between them.

roger squeezes the puppy to his chest, stroking her soft head. he can’t help but coo at her. she’s the cutest dog he’s ever seen, hands down, with paws that are too big for her body and a soft brown nose. maybe he’s biased because she’s  _ his  _ puppy, but he doesn’t think so.

“this is the best gift you’ve ever gotten me,” roger remarks, looking up at john from his spot on the couch for the first time since his boyfriend handed him the dog. “this is the best gift  _ anyone  _ has gotten me.”

“you like her, then?” john’s voice is teasing, but roger can sense the touch of nervousness behind the light tone.

“i love her,” roger promises. “thank you so much. i don’t even know what to say. just… thank you. i love you.”

john beams. “i love you too. what do you want to name her? any thoughts?”

roger pretends to think, as though he hasn’t been thinking about what to name their hypothetical (until right now) puppy. “hm… not sure. i haven’t really thought about it.”

john looks at him with disbelief. “you know, i don’t think that’s true.”

“okay, okay,” roger laughs, petting the dog’s back gently and shifting his gaze back to her. he can’t take his eyes off her. she’s just so  _ cute,  _ he’d be stupid to look away from her. “i was thinking teddy.”

john hums. “teddy is cute,” he replies, reaching down to pet her head while roger keeps stroking her back.

“mhm. short for ‘dehydrated’,” roger elaborates. “get it? dehydra _ ted?”  _ he looks up at john’s face, waiting for his reaction.

“shut  _ up,”  _ john scoffs, slapping roger’s arm with the back of his hand. “we’re not naming our dog ‘dehydrated’.”

“how about ‘vaccinated’? i mean, she is vaccinated, isn’t she?”

“roger taylor, i’ll take her back to the shelter, i swear.”

“what about ‘evacuated’?” he tries, barely able to stifle a laugh.

“absolutely fucking not. her name is teddy, short for nothing, and that’s final.”

roger grins, looking again at the puppy in his arms. he supposes teddy, short for nothing, is a good name, too.


	4. day 4- maycury depression cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freddie needs some love from brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: T
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, fluff, depression, bad days, hurt/comfort, boys in love

freddie knows that brian is studying. he knows he should leave brian to his work and just figure the unexplained sinking feeling in his tummy by himself. maybe he should just go lay in bed again, try harder to take a nap, but perhaps that’s an oxymoron. he doubts it would help anyways. he’s been under the covers with his eyes forced shut for an hour now, and he hadn’t drifted off for a second. deep down, he knows nothing else will help. he needs brian, as much as it pains him to interrupt his boyfriend’s studies.

he quietly pads over to where brian is sitting at the dining room table and pulls up a chair so close it touches his boyfriend’s. without a word, he sits down, pulling his legs to his chest and letting his head fall to brian’s bony shoulder.

brian doesn’t say anything, just wraps an arm around freddie, continuing to scan the page he’s reading with unbroken focus. there’s a still silence in the room, one that doesn’t ask to be filled. freddie has to hold back an instinctual whine when brian moves his arm from around his shoulders to make a note in his astronomy journal. it was a birthday gift from freddie himself, a pretty blue leather-bound notebook with gilded stars printed on the front. freddie had suggested using it as a diary or perhaps a lyric journal, but brian had claimed he wanted to use it for something ‘ _ really  _ important’.

once brian is done taking his notes, he wraps his arm back around freddie’s shoulder, pulling him closer. then he lets go, and freddie almost wants to cry. brian had  _ just  _ started to hold him again, why would he let go?

brian stands up, walks over to the couch, and retakes his seat, placing a throw pillow on his lap. then he wraps his arm around freddie’s shoulders again, this time pulling him a little in the direction of his lap. freddie goes easily, placing his head on the pillow and letting brian stroke his hair as he reads.

he was right, he thinks as the weight in his chest grows lighter. this was just what he needed.


	5. day 5- poly queen horror movie cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys cuddle freddie during (and after) a horror movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: T
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, polyamory, fluff, boys in love, horror movies, anxiety attacks, hurt/comfort, couch cuddles, anxiety

“are you scared?” john teases, wrapping his arm around freddie’s shoulder. on his other side, roger rubs soothing circles on the singer's knee. brian’s legs are dangling over the arm of the couch, his head in roger’s lap. in the back of his mind, past the part that’s scared absolutely shitless of the slasher film they’re watching, freddie thinks they should get a bigger couch.

“no, i’m not scared,” he lies. he fidgets with his fingers in an attempt to keep from covering his eyes. as much as he hates this movie, he hates admitting defeat more.

“you know, it’s okay if you’re scared,” brian murmurs, looking up at freddie from roger’s lap. his thick eyelashes flutter, and he looks impossibly earnest. he’s not teasing like john, but still, freddie would probably rather be brutally killed by the masked man in the film than admit he’s scared.

the stupid thing is that they all know he’s scared. freddie’s boyfriends know him all too well, and that means they know he’s scared of horror movies– but it also means they know he’s incredibly stubborn.

“i need to go to the loo,” freddie says instead of answering brian. he stands up, immediately missing the warmth of being squished between his partners, but he really does need a breather. at this point, he thinks maybe he should just say he’s scared so they can stop, but hey, it’s all in good fun, right?

he shuts the bathroom door behind him and slides down it, pulling his knees to his chest. he takes a few deep breaths– in, two, three, four; out, two, three, four. he can do this. he’s not afraid of cornstarch mixed with food dye, or knives made of rubber, or break-ins on homes that clearly don’t have their doors locked, or the knowledge that this really happens sometimes, or the complexities of the human spirit and how some people are just bad and want to hurt others, oh god, what if they want to hurt  _ him– _

a soft knock on the door makes him jump. something akin to a squeal leaves his mouth before he manages to stop it, but the person on the other side of the door doesn’t laugh at him (or put an axe through the door) like he expected.

“hey.” it’s roger. his voice is soft and gentle, sweet just like it always is. “are you alright? john turned off the film.”

freddie hesitates. “he shouldn’t have turned it off just for me.”

“we didn’t,” roger says, and freddie knows he’s lying, of  _ course  _ he knows, but it makes him feel a little better anyways. “we’re going to turn on something different. can you come help us pick?”

freddie nods, even though roger can’t see him, before agreeing, “yeah. yes, i’ll be right out.”

twenty minutes later, curled up on the couch with his boyfriends watching  _ the strawberry blonde,  _ he feels much better.


	6. day 6- breaky sick cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian gets sick and john takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emetophobia warning for this chapter!! if you're sensitive to throwing up, this is probably one to skip :)
> 
> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, boys in love, fluff, hurt/comfort, sick character, vomiting, sick brian may

john rubs soothing circles on brian’s back as he heaves into the toilet bowl. every ounce of food and fluid he’s consumed has left his stomach, and now he’s simply coughing miserably into the porcelain. john can hear him sniffling and crying softly, and it makes his heart ache a little bit. brian is so sick, and there’s just nothing he can do.

“i think i’m done now,” brian says meekly, turning his neck to rest his head on one of the arms wrapped around the toilet seat. his face is pale, curls stuck to his forehead and cheeks and eyes watering.

“how do you feel?” john asks gently, internally rolling his eyes at his own question. of course brian feels awful, he just puked his guts out.

“not great,” brian chuckles weakly.

john hums. “would a bath help?”

brian’s eyes fall shut for a moment. john knows how that is. being sick like brian is right now is the worst, most exhausting thing he’s probably ever experienced himself, and now brian is going through it,  _ again.  _ the guitarist has had several stomach bugs over the last few months, and none of them are quite sure why. hopefully it’ll stop soon.

“brian?”

“mhm. bath, yeah,” he murmurs noncommittally. if john didn’t know from taking care of brian like this a hundred times before that a bath really does make all the difference, he would have just put him to bed. luckily, though, he’s learned that brian always feels significantly better if he takes a bath before being tucked in.

john makes his way over to the bathtub, turning the hot and cold knobs until it’s a suitable temperature. brian likes it warm but not hot, not warm enough to make him feel clammy and sweaty when he’s trying to recover from sickness. he plugs the bathtub and turns back to brian, helping his boyfriend up onto his shaky legs and dampening a plush white washcloth in the sink to wipe brian’s face down. the water is cool, and brian leans into the touch. john breathes a sigh of relief that brian seems to be feeling a little more alive, at the very least. once the older man’s face is clean (or, well, as clean as it can be with the extremely limited amount of energy that both john and brian are willing to put in right now), john takes a seat on the soft bath mat in front of the tub before grasping brian’s hand, guiding him to sit in his lap. brian is pliant and tired, immediately willing to follow any request john gives him, and settles easily into the younger man’s lap. john slowly rocks back and forth, arms wrapped around brian, humming a soft and familiar tune next to his ear. brian lets his head fall back onto john’s shoulder, his hazel eyes fluttering shut as he’s lulled into a feeling of total safety in john’s arms.


	7. day 7- dealor warming up cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and roger warm up after a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: T
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, established relationship, idiots in love, boys in love, winter, huddling for warmth

“dear god, it’s  _ freezing  _ out here,” roger huffs, watching his breath disappear into the cold night air. “look at that! you can see my breath! god, we’ll freeze to death.”

“you’re so dramatic,” john chuckles, though roger is right about it being cold. for london in late november, it’s abnormally chilly out, cold enough that there’s frost on the windshields of the cars they pass. they’re nearly at the flat; in fact, john can see it just around the corner, just a few floors taller than the other buildings on the block. “we’re almost home.”

“thank god,” roger mutters. “can’t even feel my fuckin’ fingers.”

john rolls his eyes. the walk from the bar to their flat is certainly not long enough to have roger’s fingers numb, especially what with them being in his coat pockets the whole time. john rounds the corner and pushes open the door to the block of flats, revelling at the heat of the lobby on his cold cheeks. roger is hot on his tail, panting as he blows past his boyfriend and into the building. john follows behind him, letting the door fall closed.

“could’ve said thank you for holding the door,” john teases, following roger to their flat, located on the first floor for the sole convenience of getting a drum kit into the living room on move-in day. john pushes past him with the key already in his hand, unlocking the door and stepping inside the flat. it’s even warmer inside the flat than it was in the lobby, due to roger’s request to keep the heat cranked when they leave during the winter. in exchange for the heating bills that rack up because of that, they leave the heat off almost all the time, unless it hits below freezing. roger has a particular  _ thing _ about coming home to a warm house, and if it means bundling up under stacks of blankets all the time when they’re home, john is just fine with that.

roger steps in behind him as john toes off his trainers. the blonde sighs at the feeling of warm air surrounding him, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the pub mirror on the wall. “i’m still cold,” he complains, even as he pulls his thick cable-knit sweater over his head, leaving his top half bare.

“then go wait for me in bed,” john chuckles, shaking his head as he carefully takes off his own suede jacket. it’s the kind of coat one might store in a dry cleaner’s bag, and frankly, it’s a miracle john even wears it outside at all. he places it carefully on a hanger, which he then hangs on the coat bar that john always thinks should be covered up by a closet door. if he thought roger possessed the ability to be patient, he would’ve looked over the jacket to make sure he didn’t get anything on it while they were out, but roger is fussing in bed and he’s fairly certain he managed to keep it clean.

roger’s own trainers are thrown haphazardly on the floor by his side of the bed, and the blonde is under the blankets, beginning to grab the air in john’s general direction when the younger man rounds the corner to the bed.

“i’m coming, i’m coming,” john laughs, stripping off his jeans before joining roger in bed. he slips under the covers, laughing again when roger immediately scoots over until he can wrap his arms tightly around john.

“you’re warm,” the drummer hums.

“and so are you! i don’t understand how you’re always freezing,” john murmurs, rubbing circles on roger’s bare back. roger’s skin warms his hands, which, admittedly, were quite cold, not that he’d admit it.

“well, i don’t  _ feel  _ warm.”

“not even right now?”

roger bobbles his head as though he’s debating it before answering, “well, now i do.”

“good,” john mumbles, feeling himself starting to get sleepy after all the events of the night and the relief of finally being home; warm and safe with roger in his arms. roger doesn’t say anything in response, just hums softly again, and john can tell he’s starting to fall asleep too.

the last thought he manages to have before drifting off to sleep is that he forgot to turn off the thermostat.


	8. day 8- deacury tough day cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freddie and john cuddle after a tough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, fluff, boys in love, bad days, brian may's 1974 hepatitis diagnosis, hurt/comfort, blankets, early queen (band)

freddie trudges into the flat with john hot on his tail. it’s been a rough day for both of them at the studio, especially without the help of brian. usually the guitarist has a helpful itinerary for their studio days, mostly because he thinks every moment they’re paying for should be used up carefully, seeing how fucking expensive it is. he’s also usually the best of them at staying on track, and roger has possessed an unusual amount of hyper energy without his much taller (and much calmer) counterpart in the studio. in the end, they hadn’t gotten any new work done for all the money they spent, and they’d even cut some of the bits of songs roger wasn’t happy with. john and freddie had both tried to calm him down when he’d lost his temper at his playing on the recordings, but they both understood why he refused to keep them in. tensions are high and tempers are running rampant right now, what with brian in the hospital and the three of them only being able to visit for very limited times on certain days, rarely even allowed in at the same time. they all miss him terribly, and not having him to ground them has been  _ awful.  _

“i’m so tired,” john whines, shrugging his coat off and tossing it over the back of one of the chairs at their small dining table. freddie likes to keep a somewhat tidy home, and another day, he would’ve asked john to hang it up properly, but he’s also far too tired to care.

“i know,” freddie sighs. “me too.” he toes off his trainers, leaving them by the dining table. he knows he should put them by the coats, and he’ll be upset with himself for not doing so in the very near future, but exhaustion and frustration is settling dangerously in his bones, and he truly doesn’t have the energy to worry about it. he pulls his jumper over his head and throws it on top of john’s jacket. he pauses to think where he wants to go for a minute; if he’s hungry enough to get something to eat or bored enough to watch something on the telly or if he just wants to collapse into bed like his gut is telling him. 

in the end, his feet carry him to bed, though he doesn’t get under the covers. he knows he’ll fall asleep like that and wake up starving in four hours, and john will cling onto him in his sleep and he’ll end up not leaving the bed until morning. it’s not that he really  _ minds  _ that, in fact, he thinks it’s rather endearing, but he’s known to be a nightmare if he doesn’t sleep well, and he doesn’t sleep well when he’s starving.

he’s not sure where john is, but he hears the bassist’s footsteps around the flat. he makes out the sound of a drawer being opened and then shut through the sleepy, relaxed haze beginning to cloud at the edges of his mind.

he only has to wait a moment before john is sitting down on his side of the mattress before stretching out and laying down next to him. 

“i brought you biscuits,” john murmurs, handing a tube of digestives to the singer. freddie hums appreciatively, untwisting the top and pulling one out.

“you want one?” he asks, holding it out to john. john nods.

“just a second,” he answers. “gonna get the covers, is that okay?”

a warm smile crosses freddie’s face as he murmurs in agreement. their flat is perpetually cold despite the time of year, especially when the rain is coming down like it is now, viciously hitting their windows. they have two quilts and a duvet all piled on top of the cover sheet.

once the blankets are pulled over them both, john scoots closer to freddie, accepting the biscuit. “we’ll get crumbs in the bed, you know,” the bassist remarks.

“don’t care,” freddie mutters. “we’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

john chuckles, likely about the uncharacteristic statement from freddie. he bites into the digestive, already creating the crumbs freddie would ordinarily worry about. freddie rolls onto his side so they’re facing each other, one of john’s legs caught between his own, just being  _ here  _ with each other.

after a long day, it’s the perfect way to wind down.


	9. day 9- maylor cuddles on the hood of a car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger and brian find an unorthodox cuddle spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, fluff, boys in love, idiots in love, stargazing, summer

“you really think it’ll be comfortable up there?” brian sounds skeptical, and understandably so.

“well, it’s not comfortable in here, either,” roger reasons. “i think it’s worth a shot.”

brian weighs the pros and cons in his head. roger is right, really; they’re currently smushed together as closely as they can be over the center console of roger’s cramped alfa romeo. they’re making an attempt to cuddle, but the gear shift is poking into his ribs and his neck is craned uncomfortably so his head is on roger’s shoulder. another bonus of trying roger’s cuddling on the hood idea is that they would have a nice, unobstructed view of the stars. and if none of that works, he supposes they can just go home and lay out on the bed.

“okay,” brian concedes. “let’s give it a shot.”

roger unlocks the doors, cracking his door and stepping out of the car. brian follows suit, sitting carefully on the hood of the car. it feels unnatural, like something he shouldn’t be doing, but he pushes through it. he leans back against the windshield next to the drummer, scooting closer to him. roger wraps his arm around him, pulling him closer. brian lets his head rest against roger’s, sighing softly as he stares up at the stars. it’s not exactly comfortable, but it’s certainly nicer than being squeezed together in the car. really, the best option is probably to just go home, but right now, staring at the stars with the cool of the summer evening air surrounding him, the cold that the windshield has collected leaching through his t-shirt, and roger’s arm around him, he’s not sure he’d rather be anywhere else.


	10. day 10- deacury movie cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and freddie cuddle while watching the rocky horror picture show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, established relationship, introspection, boys in love, rocky horror picture show references, couch cuddles

“okay, rocky horror or cabaret?” john holds up the tapes, quirking an eyebrow at freddie.

freddie tilts his head, weighing his options. he’s seen both of them about a million times, but seeing as it’s october (and they’d watched cabaret to help calm freddie down after a day of extremely high anxiety just last week), he points to the rocky horror tape. john grins fondly. since being with freddie, rocky horror has grown on him immensely to the point where it’s one of his favorite films. by this point, he’s surely seen any one of freddie’s favorite films ten times as many as he’s seen his own, and he doesn’t mind a bit.

john places the tape carefully in the player and joins freddie back on the couch. the older man places his head on john’s chest, humming excitedly as the copyright warning appears on the screen. john strokes his hair gently, careful not to ruffle it too much in fear of ruining it. he knows that might seem silly, seeing as it’s just them at home on a friday evening, nowhere to be, no guests expected, but freddie can be very particular at times. it’s not for any specific or odd reason; freddie just thinks that if anything were to happen and he had to present himself to someone other than john, he’d like his hair to be neat. so john continues with the soft, even strokes on the singer’s raven hair, trying his best to stay at least somewhat focused on the film. it’s a difficult task when his boyfriend’s head is on his chest, and he’s beautiful, he’s  _ so  _ beautiful, no matter what they’re doing. even doing something mundane and ridiculous, freddie is lovely, a sight everyone should see, and in this moment, just like so many others, john is overwhelmed with love, filling his chest like honey, thick and sweet. freddie is  _ his,  _ all his, and he couldn’t possibly feel luckier.

“what are you thinking about?” freddie murmurs, tearing his eyes from the telly to look john in the eyes.

a warm grin graces john’s lips. “nothing, angel.”


	11. day 11- breaky post-fight cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian comes to apologize to john after a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, fluff, boys in love, making up, crying, hugs, hurt/comfort

john startles at the soft sound of a tentative knock at his door. he had figured everyone would just leave him alone, no questions asked, or at least that’s what he had hoped.

he can tell by the way the person knocked that it’s brian, and as much as he hates to admit it to himself, a sense of relief washes over him. he doesn’t like to fight with brian. he hates fighting with any of them, really, but brian is his partner, not just his bandmate, and he can’t stand feeling like the most important person in his life is upset with him, and vice versa.

below the relief, though, irritation simmers in his stomach. as much as he hates fighting with brian, he’s still upset, stinging bitterness filling his chest. 

“who is it?” john asks, even though he knows the answer.

“it’s brian,” his boyfriend answers, his voice soft and timid. “can i come in?”

john considers it for a moment, but the relief that brian is there outweighs how upset he is. “yeah, i guess so,” he mumbles, hoping it’s loud enough for brian to hear. he doesn’t want to have to raise his voice and sound too enthusiastic that brian is there.

apparently brian hears perfectly fine, because the door cracks open and he steps inside. john looks up from his book for long enough to glance at brian with faux disinterest before letting his eyes fall back to the open page.

“can i sit?” brian prompts after an uncomfortable moment of still silence, and john shrugs before nodding a little.

brian’s weight makes the mattress sink a little, and finally john puts down his book, folding down the corner of the page. he sits up, turns to he and brian are sitting face to face, just searching brian’s eyes for something, though he isn’t quite sure what.

brian swallows thickly, opening and closing his mouth as though he’s considering what to say. “i shouldn’t have said those things,” is what he lands on.

john shrugs noncommittally. yeah, he shouldn’t have, but it’s not like he hadn’t said anything hurtful himself. “‘s fine.”

“it’s not, though,” brian presses. “i’m really sorry. you don’t have to say anything, or forgive me, or whatever. i wouldn’t, i don’t think. if it had been you who said it, i mean.”

“i was mean to you too,” john reasons, but brian doesn’t seem interested in john’s justification.

“i was way worse to you than you were to me, and we both know it, and i’m so, so sorry.” the guitarist’s voice wavers as though he’s about to cry, and john just wants to turn back time and make it so this never happened in the first place.

john doesn’t answer, then; instead, he pulls brian into a tight hug and lets the older man rest his head on his shoulder. brian goes easily where john guides him, melting into the bassist’s body as though it’s just what he’s needed. 

john rubs slow circles on brian’s back as he speaks, just reassuring him and telling him it’s okay, fights happen, and even though it hurt his feelings, he’ll be alright.

“i’m so sorry,” brian repeats, sniffling softly. “i wish i had never said it. i love you, you know that, right?”

“i know,” john confirms, planting a gentle kiss on brian’s head. “i love you too. no matter what.”


	12. day 12- maycury baking mishap cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian tries to bake for freddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, boys in love, fluff, hurt/comfort, baking, bad cooking, romantic gestures, crying

“oh, fuck me, how is it  _ burning?”  _ brian huffs under his breath. he feels like he  _ just  _ put the second cake in the oven. it’s one of three separate layers, which will then be stacked on top of one another with a homemade lemon curd filling and topped with lavender buttercream. the recipe had called for him to bake all three layers of the cake at the same time, but in their tiny flat, there’s simply not a big enough oven, and besides, the second oven rack had been tragically ruined in one of freddie’s few and far between cooking mishaps last year. so now, brian is struggling to mix the lemon curd in the saucepan without burning it or letting it curdle, and on top of that, now he has a cake to check as billows of smoke spill from the sides of the oven. 

reluctantly, he sets the spatula on the counter and pulls a toothpick from the box he had put out in his meticulous prep for baking. he hesitantly opens the oven door, stepping back as the smoke hits his face. it fills his lungs unpleasantly and makes him cough. he waves through the smoke in an attempt to clear it away. it takes a moment, but finally he can see through the thick cloud of smoke. he uses the poorly-crafted but effective quilted potholder that roger gave freddie for christmas to pull out the oven rack, grimacing when he sees the center of the cake wobble dangerously. surely  _ that  _ can’t be right, it had done the same thing when he put it in the oven! somehow the cake is blackened around the edges but still practically batter in the center, and the toothpick comes out wet.

“no, no,  _ no,”  _ he whines. how did this happen? the first cake turned out fine!

before he has time to troubleshoot, the smell of burnt lemon fills his senses. “jesus fuck,” he huffs, dropping the oven door open and turning his attention back to the saucepan, but by the time he gets back, it’s too late. when he tries to stir the curd, there’s a layer of thick, black crust formed on the bottom of the pan. he tries to break it up, at least a little, but sugar is tricky. brian kicks himself for not knowing that. he realizes he’ll now need to restart the lemon curd,  _ and  _ make more batter,  _ and  _ whip the buttercream,  _ and– _

the sound of the key in the door startles him. he swears again, feeling himself welling up. freddie isn’t supposed to be home yet. everything was supposed to be  _ perfect.  _

“i’m home, dear!” freddie sing-songs, followed by a small cough.

“fred,” brian croaks, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. it wasn’t supposed to be like this. he’s not sure if he wants freddie here to fix it somehow or if he wants him to just stay out of the way and save brian from the terrible embarrassment of ruining a simple gesture, but in the end, the first option wins. “freddie, i– i messed up,” he chokes.

the second the words are out of his mouth, freddie is rushing around the corner into the kitchen and looking at the damage.

“oh,  _ bri,”  _ freddie murmurs, taking in the disastrous state of the kitchen. “what were you doing in here?”

brian sniffles. “this is stupid. i… i wanted to make you a cake for once, y’know, since you always cook for me and everything, but then i messed up.”

freddie’s face softens as tears threaten to spill from brian’s eyes. “oh, angel,” freddie coos, taking another step towards brian and not-so-discreetly turning the knob on the stove to off behind his back. “this is… this is lovely.” before brian knows what to do with himself, freddie is pulling him into a tight hug, rocking him back and forth gently. “this is the sweetest thing you’ve– i mean, anyone’s– ever done for me. thank you so much.”

“what are you thanking me for?” brian mumbles into freddie’s shoulder, feeling his throat tighten as he chokes back a sob. “i ruined your cake.”

freddie’s heart aches. “it doesn’t matter,” he protests. “you tried, you did something you don’t usually do just for me, just because.”

brian sniffles, trying his best not to get snot on freddie’s shirt. “but i ruined it, and i ruined our pan, and now there’s smoke everywhere and everything is messed up.”

“that’s okay,” freddie reassures him, a hint of a laugh in his voice. “you never bake. you tried something new! everything is fixable, dear, don’t you worry about that.” he pats brian’s back softly as the guitarist sniffles and hiccups. “we can fix all of this. i love you so much, you know that?”

“but what about the cake?” brian protests weakly.

“don’t worry, brimi. i love you even without the cake.”


	13. day 1*- dealor morning cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and roger cuddle instead of getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's titled 1* because it's an anxiety thing that i Cannot write that number if you're wondering! so i'm sorry if you think it's weird, it's the mental illness afjsdfjsdahf
> 
> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, fluff, morning cuddles, lazy mornings, sleepy cuddles, boys in love

the moment roger’s eyes open, sunlight hits his eyes uncomfortably. he squints, holding a hand to shield his eyes. the blinds are open, just like john likes them to be, and apparently he woke up at the exact wrong time, because now he has to blink aggressively to clear his vision. he checks the clock on his bedside table, struggling to read it without his glasses, but finally he manages to read that it’s nearing eleven in the morning.

he rolls on his side, facing john. the bassist is still sleeping peacefully, snoring softly. roger almost thinks he looks too comfortable to disturb, too precious to wake up.  _ almost.  _

instead, roger pokes john’s shoulder, his eyebrows furrowing when the bassist doesn’t react.

“john,” he whispers, his voice as loud as it can be while still being considered a whisper. he pokes john’s arm again, huffing in frustration when john still doesn’t respond. “john. john. john. john.” with each murmuring of his boyfriend’s name, roger pokes him again, as though he’s hoping he can annoy john awake.

in the end, he turns out to be right, because after several moments of poking, prodding, whispering, shaking, and general bothering, john’s own eyes crack open.

“what?” john mumbles sleepily. he doesn’t seem awake; in fact, he barely seems like he’s not fully asleep anymore.

“we should get up,” roger murmurs reluctantly, tucking a lock of john’s long brown hair behind his ear. “it’s almost eleven.”

“do we have to go to the studio today?” john grumbles, his eyes slipping closed from their previous barely-open state.

“well, no, but–” roger pauses then, trying to come up with a reason why they need to get up. “we may as well, you know, since it’s getting late.”

“noooo,” john moans petulantly, swatting blindly at roger’s arm. “don’t wanna get up. c’mon, cuddle with me.”

“aren’t you hungry?” roger tries to keep the fact that john is wearing him down out of his voice, but his boyfriend’s offer gets more enticing by the second.

“no. not for food. but yes for cuddles.” john’s voice is gruff and sleepy and just as persuasive as it always is, especially when john’s hand moves to the small of his back and pulls him closer.

roger is quiet for a moment before finally, he gives in. “okay, okay. just a few minutes, though, okay?” he scoots towards john, draping an arm around the bassist’s waist. john’s body is warm and inviting against his, body heat seeping through his pajamas and making roger feel safe and held. john doesn’t agree to the ‘just a few minutes’ rule, just hums absently as he rubs his hand slowly up and down roger’s lower back.

roger tries his best to keep his eyes open, but it becomes more of a struggle with every second john’s body is pressed against his. he feels his eyes slip shut as his breath falls in rhythm with john’s, and just as quickly as he’d woken up, the gentle grip of sleep pulls him back in.


	14. day 14- domtay aftercare cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dominique and roger cuddle after a scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've heard domtay used as a ship name for dominique and roger so i used it for consistency in chapter titles! also, this chapter is 1k words and mature just in case either of those things make you want to skip it!
> 
> chapter rating: M
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, fluff, aftercare, dom dominique beyrand, sub roger taylor (queen), subspace, non-explicit

“roger? are you with me?” dominique’s voice is intentionally soft and gentle as she strokes roger’s hair. her sub blinks up at her lazily, still looking dazed with a soft smile on his face. nevertheless, he nods, but dominique doesn’t believe that he’s really there. it seems more like he’s just nodding along to please her, which, though it makes her core throb at just how good he is, concerns her slightly. roger has gone into subspace before, and this certainly isn’t the most severe example of it, but she knows she needs to get roger back on earth as soon as she can.

“i’m going to turn around for just a second, okay?” she asks carefully, adding quickly when she’s met with a soft whine, “i’m not going anywhere, baby.”

roger’s eyebrows furrow in annoyance that he won’t be able to see dominique’s face for even a second, but he sighs dramatically and nods, as though granting her permission.

dom can’t help but grin fondly as she turns to the bedside table. even like this, he’s still her roger, stubborn and clingy in the most charming way possible.

dominique grabs the cereal bar and bottled water that she had set aside at the beginning of the scene. ordinarily she’s against the unnecessarily wasteful element of bottled water, but god forbid something happens during a scene– flailing limbs, for example– and she has to clean up shattered glass… well, she’d rather just keep things contained in these instances. when she rolls back over, roger is staring at her expectantly just the way he was when she turned over in the first place. it’s fair to assume he hasn’t moved a muscle or even blinked, probably, since she moved.

“here you go,  _ mon ange, _ ” she murmurs, gesturing for him to sit up. he’s reluctant, but he does as he’s asked even with a scowl riddling his soft features. she hands him the bar and the bottle of water, which he accepts dazedly. he stares at the bottle before handing it back to her. dominique smiles fondly again, twisting the cap off for him and putting it back in his hand. 

“drink that,” dominique instructs. “at least a few sips.” her voice is slightly louder now, slowly nearing normal again as she strategically lures roger back to his normal self. “and then i need you to eat the whole thing,” she adds, handing him the cereal bar. he looks down at the packaging, confused, before handing that back to her too. dominique thinks he’s awfully cute like this, clueless and fucked out, needing her to do everything for him. she opens it and hands it back to him, and he takes it in the hand he’s not holding the water bottle to his lips with. he drinks eagerly, and dominique has to place a hand on his shoulder to remind him to slow down. once he’s done with the water for the time being, he takes a bite of the bar, chewing slowly as dominique praises him, carefully avoiding phrases she might use during a scene as insurance that he will continue to come back to himself. his eyes look a little less cloudy now, and he seems like he’s slowly but surely leaving subspace and joining her back here on the bed.

“how do you feel?” she asks carefully, looking him steadily in the eyes so she can hold his attention.

he grins back at her, finally looking distinctly his regular self; his eyes are focused, the smile he gives her is satisfied and holds its usual cockiness, and he seems as though he can really hear her for the first time since the scene. at the same time, he looks charmingly debauched, with sex-mussed hair, lips bitten raw, staring at her like she’s the sun and the stars. “good,” he says, then clears his throat. “really good.”

“we ought to get you cleaned up, no,  _ mon coeur?”  _

“no,” roger replies, as though it was a suggestion. “cuddles first.”

dominique considers her options. on one hand, she really should finish the aftercare routine and get him nice and clean, get him in soft pajamas, and  _ then  _ reward him with cuddles. on the other hand, cuddles are part of their aftercare routine regardless, and what’s the harm in switching the order of things up (other than, of course, getting roger’s come on her skin, but it certainly wouldn’t be the first time). she also knows roger will throw a relentless fit if she says no and may end up going back into subspace. in the end, there’s a clear winner in the situation, and she caves.

“alright, hand me your water. the wrapper too.” she can tell she’s not pronouncing that word right,  _ wrapper,  _ but what a silly word. it’s not her fault it’s hard to say with an accent! she holds out her hands, and roger does as he’s told. she places the water and wrapper on the bedside table before kicking the materials from the scene further down the foot of the bed. she lays down, and roger joins her right away, curling easily into her and resting his head on her outstretched arm. he looks up at her lovingly, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. dominique wraps her other arm around his back, pulling his warm body ever closer to hers.

“what are you smiling about, sweetest?” even as she asks, though, the same reasonless smile is crossing her own face. 

“dunno. you’re just pretty. and nice. i love you a lot.” roger says this as though it’s simple, as though he shouldn’t need a reason to be in complete adoration of her, and it makes dominique’s heart flutter in her chest.

“hush,” she says, rather than getting choked up at roger just being his usual doting self, but she presses a kiss to his forehead that she hopes shows him that she feels the same way.

judging by the way roger beams up at her, she thinks he understands perfectly.


	15. day 15- beylaff coming home cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dominique finally comes home to veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't seen this ship before so i just took a vote for ship names haha! but yes i love them. soft girls. in love
> 
> chapter rating: T
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, fluff, girls in love, girls kissing, returning home, couch cuddles

the sound of a soft knock wakes veronica from her half-asleep state and brings her attention back to the living room where the telly is droning on a low volume. her stomach does a little flip when she realizes there’s no one else it could be besides dominique. she smiles to herself at the fact that even john forgets to be quiet sometimes when the kids are asleep, but dominique never does, not once.

she hurries to the door as quietly as she can, undoing the bolt and taking a deep breath to gather herself before she opens it for dom. 

when she finally gathers herself enough to open the door, dominique is standing there in the pouring rain, looking as beautiful as she always does. a wide smile makes her eyes crinkle in a way that veronica can never get enough of.

veronica doesn’t even think before throwing herself into dominique’s arms, and the dark-haired woman holds her tightly, chuckling into ronnie’s hair.

“did you miss me so much?” she asks in that thick french accent that veronica’s missed hearing in real life instead of over the phone for two months.

“of course i did,” veronica mumbles against dom’s ample chest, just soaking up her warmth. dom is just perfect in every way, among which is that she’s always warm where veronica is always freezing. it’s like they’re made for each other, two puzzle pieces from different parts of the same continent that, by some miracle, found one another.

“may i come in, my heart? i’m getting wet,” dominique asks, and despite the fact that veronica  _ knows  _ that isn’t what dom meant, the words make her go slightly pink. she has to remind herself that the kids are asleep (peacefully, for the moment, but that could change at any second, what with robert’s nightmares, michael’s recent bouts of croup, and laura completely incapable of sleeping through the night if john isn’t home).

veronica clears her throat. “yes, of course. please.” she pushes the door open, allowing dominique to step in before her. dom catches her lips in a kiss on her way inside, catching veronica off guard in the best way possible. she leans into it, revelling in the softness of dom’s lips, the way she presses her hand against the back of veronica’s head and pushes her against the doorframe slightly, the easy air of confidence in everything she does.

as soon as it had started, though, dominique is pulling away and giving ronnie a sly smile. then she grabs her hand and starts to pull veronica into her own house, and she can’t help but chuckle a little. dom wants to be in charge of everything all the time, and that means that the moment she steps inside the deacon-tetzlaff residence, it becomes hers. 

veronica hurriedly locks the deadbolt again before allowing herself to be pulled to the couch. she follows dominique easily, like it’s second nature, which she supposes is accurate. she’s pretty sure she would follow dom anywhere.

dominique settles on the couch, her back pressed to the slightly excessive pile of throw pillows that veronica was asleep on. she beckons for veronica to sit down with her, and ronnie does so easily, settling into dom’s lap easily and making herself comfortable against her chest. it only takes a moment for her breath to match dominique’s, and she already feels herself growing sleepy again. dominique has that effect on her sometimes; she just makes ronnie feel so safe and held and loved.

dominique holds veronica tight, stroking her arm up and down slowly. ronnie tries to fight off the sleepiness clouding her brain and making her eyelids feel heavy; dom just got here, she should try to stay awake and spend time with her, but suddenly she feels as though she hasn’t slept properly in months. 

“close your eyes,  _ mon amour,”  _ dominique murmurs, as though she can read veronica’s mind. “i will be here when you wake up.”

with that promise, veronica lets herself stop fighting, allowing her mind to quiet as she listens to dominique’s heartbeat.


	16. day 16- gen group cuddles listening to queen i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys cuddle and listen to queen i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, introspection, early queen (band), character study, champagne, album: queen i, platonic cuddling, friendship, platonic relationships, couch cuddles

freddie wiggles back into his spot on the couch between john and roger as the opening notes of  _ keep yourself alive  _ fill the flat. john wraps his arm around the singer and rests his head on his shoulder. freddie lets his gaze shift to the left, where brian has let his eyes slip shut as he listens. on his other side, roger brings his legs up to sit criss-cross on the couch. freddie catches his eye and shoots him a look, one that clearly says ‘there’s not enough space for you to do this and also get your feet off my sofa’, but roger just shoots him a wide grin. there’s a familiar mischief in his eyes that freddie knows well by now, one that responds to freddie’s own look with an ‘i hear you, and i am not going to listen’. 

on another day, one not designated by freddie himself as a day to celebrate, it might have irritated him slightly (as much as he can be irritated with roger, anyways), but now it just makes him feel warm and happy. everything about roger and john and brian is so intimately recognizable by now in a way that freddie never quite expected. he’s always had confidence in  _ queen,  _ of course he has, but somewhere, deep down, he supposes he never quite expected them to find a bassist, to afford studio time, to push through all the arguing and financial difficulties, and release their first album.

freddie had made them all promise to be quiet while listening to the album the first time around, but now he feels like that was a mistake. there’s so much joy filling his body he feels he may just burst if he doesn’t tell the other boys how much he loves them  _ right now.  _

for the time being, he pushes all that to the side and takes a sip of his champagne instead.


	17. day 17- gen dealor drunk cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and roger share a drunk cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends! so for today's prompt, it's a tiny bit angsty i guess? it's not exactly like DEALOR dealor, but it's not really gen either since there's some Pining(tm) on john's side (please assume that they get together soon, because that's what i'm doing!)
> 
> chapter rating: T
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, light angst, drunkenness, pining, crushes, couch cuddles

“john,” roger slurs. “john, c’mere.” he grabs aimlessly at the air in john’s general direction, his eyebrows gently furrowed, and, well, if even  _ sober  _ john can’t say no to that, then certainly he in his current inebriated state doesn’t stand a chance.

john’s feet feel heavy as he walks towards the drummer, the room spinning around him in a way that isn’t exactly unpleasant so much as it is just unusual. it’s a little difficult to keep track of the goal of getting to roger when it feels like there’s so much going on in his surroundings, but before he knows it, roger is there in front of him on the couch, still clutching at the air for john.

john takes a seat on the sofa next to the blonde, and it seems like roger can’t wrap his arms around the bassist fast enough. it catches john slightly off guard, though he knows at this point it probably shouldn’t. roger is cuddly whether he’s drunk or not, and, though john is intimately familiar with that fact, a cocktail or a few shots will make him forget all about it. roger lets his head fall to john’s shoulder, almost like it’s too much work to hold his head up, and maybe it is, because john is having a rather hard time keeping his body upright, too.

john feels the tension in roger’s body melt away as though john was the only thing he needed. it makes butterflies flap around in his stomach (but it’s probably just the alcohol, right?)

he forces himself to not think about it, to pull himself together, to just ignore the way his heart speeds up when roger murmurs something borderline unintelligible into the quiet of the night about how he’s so glad he met john.

john takes a steadying breath and wraps his free arm around roger, pulling him closer. they’re both drunk; what’s the point in not making use of such an excuse, just for tonight?


	18. day 18- dealor enby john cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john buys themselves some dresses, and roger thinks they look stunning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to be clear, this is a work of fiction! i don't believe john was/is non-binary, but i am and i love john very much so i'm just projecting a little bit!
> 
> chapter rating: T
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, established relationship, polyamory, non-binary john deacon, they/them pronouns for john deacon, gender-neutral pronouns, period-typical attitudes, dresses, gender identity, trans character

“well,” john chirps, doing a twirl for roger. the skirt of their dress lifts as they spin before falling flat against their thighs again. “what do you think?”

the dress in question has a black gingham pattern overlaying the mustard yellow fabric. the sleeves are slightly puffed in a way that looks adorably feminine and soft, and the skirt reaches to just above their knees. it’s the first of three that john bought for themselves under the guise of gift shopping for an imaginary female love interest. they wish they could have bought all the dresses they wanted, but they simply can’t afford it between pitching in for studio time and generally trying to keep themselves and their boys alive. they’d taken up several extra shifts over the past few weeks to even be able to afford the ones they bought, but they’re quite happy with what they’d ended up with.

on top of the issue of not having the money, it simply wouldn’t be logical. after all, the only place they can wear the dresses is around the flat, no matter how desperately they want to be able to go out in them. it’s just not an option, they remind themselves. they can’t tell anybody besides roger and freddie and brian, not now or maybe even ever. (they tend to try to suppress the idea that they might live the rest of their life like this, in fear and only being able to be themselves around their partners… they try to keep it out of their head.)

the realization that roger has been quiet the whole time john has been thinking hits them in an unpleasant way, making anxiety rise in their chest.

“rog?” they prompt, raising their eyebrows. they reach up to twirl their hair around their finger, a nervous habit they’d only picked up after watching brian do it, when they realize their hair is pulled back into a ponytail.

“john, you… you’re so fucking pretty,” roger says finally, his lips parted as he stares. “i can’t believe you, you know that? the prettiest person i’ve ever seen.”

the compliment makes john flush. roger is so kind, so genuine, and they can tell he really means it. roger can’t seem to stop staring, and it makes john squirm a little. roger’s gaze is slightly hungry, his eyes dark as he looks up and down john’s body, but he manages to stay civil.

“c’mon, then,” he murmurs, gesturing for john to come sit with him. john does as they’re asked, not that they would ever turn down an opportunity to be near roger (or the other boys, for that matter). they join roger on the sofa, letting him wrap his arm around their shoulders and pull them close.

butterflies flap in john’s stomach as roger murmurs softly to them how much they love them and how pretty they look in their dress. they already knew they look pretty, or at least they feel pretty, but hearing roger say it again and again like it’s the only thing he can think about makes john feel light and fluttery. they’re  _ pretty!  _

roger places gentle kisses on their head between awed praise and endless compliments, and john has never felt better in their whole life, probably. maybe it’s okay that things are hard. maybe it’s okay that now isn’t the right time for, well, a lot of things. so long as they have their boys, maybe, just maybe, everything will be okay.


	19. day 19- maycury period cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brianna is having awful cramps and mel is a very good girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as the title and summary would suggest, this one is about periods! nothing graphic or anything but if that bugs you at all, you'll wanna skip this one :)
> 
> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, established relationship, genderbending, female brian may, female freddie mercury, menstruation, couch cuddles, girls in love, chocolate

“oh, dear,” mel sighs as she rounds the corner to the living room to where brianna is curled up on the couch. “still not feeling well?”

brianna simply shakes her head, not even bothering to take her eyes off the telly. she’s frankly worried she might be sick or get a somehow even worse headache if she moves. “tummy hurts,” she mumbles, shifting slightly in an effort to get at least marginally more comfortable. the attempt is in vain, however, and instead, another sharp jab of pain sparks in her abdomen.

“i’m sorry, my love,” mel murmurs, leaning down to stroke brianna’s curls before placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. “i got you lots of chocolate, though. and i managed to find a hot water bottle.” then, more to herself than brianna, she mutters something about not knowing what on earth happened to the other two that have mysteriously disappeared from the flat. 

“thank you,” brianna mumbles. she really is thankful, but she doesn’t have nearly enough energy to show her gratitude properly. she’ll make sure mel knows how much brianna appreciates her once she feels better, she promises herself.

“of course, my darling. anything for you. i’m going to go put on the kettle, okay? i’ll be back.” mel places another kiss to brianna’s head before heading to the kitchen. brianna refocuses her attention to the telly, where some boring soap opera is playing. she’s completely uninvested in any of it, and suddenly her eyelids feel very heavy despite having slept until 11 and taking intermittent naps throughout the afternoon. she allows herself to close them, and soon enough, a light sleep overtakes her.

she’s reawakened by mel gently shaking her shoulder with the hand not holding the hot water bottle and a chocolate bar.

“can you sit up for me, dear? just for a moment, darling,” mel asks gently. brianna nods sleepily, sitting up and allowing mel to do whatever she needed her to be sitting up for. she finds out soon enough, though, when mel sits down on the end of the couch where brianna’s head was. she guides brianna to lay back down and put her head in mel’s lap, and brianna follows her motions. mel places the hot water bottle on brianna’s abdomen, and brianna adjusts it so it’s perfect, immediately feeling a more relief than pain meds and sleep have been providing her. then mel hands her the chocolate bar. brianna grins at the package when she sees it’s her favorite fancy kind; dark chocolate with almonds and sea salt. sure, brianna enjoys a nice cadbury every now and again, but mel is a woman of elegance. if brianna wants something else, she’ll just have to call up regina (which she absolutely will). but for right now, she turns her head back to the telly, opens her chocolate, and enjoys the feeling of mel’s fingers running through her hair. she feels  _ so _ much better.


	20. day 20- dealor yacht cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and roger cuddle on roger's yacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning that this chapter contains content about freddie's passing, so please skip this one if you want to!
> 
> chapter rating: T
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, established relationship, hurt/comfort, angst, post-freddie mercury's death, sailing, boys in love, implied/referenced character death, sad john deacon, crying

“roger, it’s fucking freezing out here,” john remarks through chattering teeth. earlier in the evening, it had been lovely and temperate; perfect sailing weather, in john’s extremely limited knowledge on the subject. now, though, the warm summer sun has long set, and a cold breeze surrounds the deck. it’s just the two of them tonight, taking an impromptu long weekend sail to a small town up north for a few days and then making their way back to london on tuesday.

roger lazily turns his head away from the night sky he was previously watching to look at john, who now has his arms crossed in front of him as he rubs his upper arms with his hands in an attempt to warm up. “can’t you see the blanket? god, maybe  _ you’re  _ the one who’s needed glasses this whole time.”

john shakes his head and chuckles. “you’re still in a t-shirt,” he points out.

“well, i came out here to see if you wanted to come cuddle with me, but i guess if you’re happy out here…”

roger bites his lip and furrows his eyebrows, which is enough of an answer for john. the bassist rolls his eyes affectionately before turning on his heel and making his way back inside, saying something over his shoulder about how he’ll be in bed if roger changes his mind.

“wait,” roger calls after him. john turns around and raises an eyebrow expectantly, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. he  _ absolutely  _ knows what’s next. “don’t be like that, come cuddle me.”

john pauses as though he’s considering his answer before striding over to the lounger roger is laying on. roger lifts the corner of the blanket in invitation, and john takes a seat next to him, curling easily into his partner’s side, laying his head on roger’s chest. roger tosses the edge of the blanket back over john’s body. it’s pleasantly warm from roger’s body heat, and john feels the goosebumps disappearing from his arms as he and roger lay in the quiet.

roger wraps his arm around john, holding him close. john can tell his attention is back on the stars, and he shifts his gaze to the sky as well. the sound of waves lapping against the side of the ship and the occasional gust of wind are the only interruptions of the comfortable silence around them. 

john allows his mind to wander, and suddenly everything comes flooding into his brain like he hasn’t allowed himself to just sit in far too long. all the things he’s done, the people he’s met, the ones he’s lost, and all he can think is  _ freddie freddie freddie. _

heaving sobs that he didn’t realize were aching to get out rack his body, tears dampening roger’s shirt. he hears himself crying as though he’s underwater, as though the dark water has swallowed him up, and for a moment he allows himself to wish that was really the case, but then roger’s arm is squeezing him tighter, holding john to his chest and running his fingers through john’s hair. roger doesn’t say anything, and he doesn’t need to. roger knows. roger understands.

instead, john just allows himself to cry, and roger holds him close, and the stars are quiet as they look down on them, and for just a moment, it’s like freddie is there next to him, holding his hand and telling him he’ll see john soon. for the first time in many, many months, john feels like he might survive a little longer.


	21. day 21- poly queen bad week cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys snuggle up after a hard week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, fluff, polyamory, boys in love, bad days

brian joins his boyfriends in bed as he heaves a loud sigh. this week has been a difficult one, to say the least, for all of them. freddie came down with a nasty cold, roger has been inexplicably short-tempered (even more than usual), john has been rather down due to the changing weather, and brian has had a migraine for the better part of the week. all of these factors combined have left tensions high between the four of them, and studio time has been strained and unproductive.

none of that matters for now, though, because john and roger and freddie are waiting for him in bed. every week, no matter what, they make an effort to curl up together and hold each other tight and remind each other that they love one another, always always always.

brian takes his place behind roger, wrapping an arm around the drummer as he curls into him. john reaches out and squeezes brian’s hand tightly, and freddie gives him a small smile that he always gives when things are rough.

sure, things are hard. things will likely be hard again tomorrow. things might be hard for a while. no matter what, though, brian can always face it with his boys by his side.


	22. day 22- breaky vampire cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john feeds on brian for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! so this one is rated M and is just vampire foreplay vaguely disguised as cuddling haha so just keep that in mind and skip if you'd rather!
> 
> chapter rating: M
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, non-explicit, boys in love, vampires, vampire bites, human/vampire relationship, foreplay

“are you sure you’re ready?” john asks, glancing up to brian, who’s sat in his lap. brian had offered himself for john to feed on despite john’s adamant warning that it’s dangerous, addictive to humans. but john is  _ starving,  _ and he’s done extensive research on how to go about this safely and responsibly since brian is so set on volunteering.

brian’s long curls are tucked neatly over his shoulder, the inviting pale expanse of his neck visible to john, and the longer he looks, the more glad he is that brian had volunteered so willingly and insistently.

“i’m ready, i promise,” brian assures the bassist, tilting his head so john has even better access to him. “c’mon, do it.”

john rolls his eyes. the amount of impatience brian possesses never ceases to amaze him. nevertheless, he positions his fangs carefully over brian’s vein and slowly sinks his teeth into the older man’s skin.

brian is sweet on his lips and then on his tongue, and john is almost overwhelmed with how  _ good  _ he tastes. it’s not as though he hadn’t been expecting that, but it’s even better than he could’ve imagined.

he risks a glance up at brian, which proves to be… well, not a  _ mistake,  _ exactly, but it’s exactly what he had been afraid of. above him, brian is flushed, eyes shut and lips parted. he’s panting slightly already, and john can’t help but wonder why it took so little to get him to this state. john has fed on hundreds of other humans, thousands, even, but none of them have gotten this… well, like  _ that…  _ so quickly.

john wraps his arms around brian’s waist, just to remind him he’s there, maybe ground him a little, but it seems to have the opposite effect. brian’s eyes flutter open, and when he looks down at john, they’re hazy and half-lidded dangerously.

john considers stopping, just quitting right there and telling brian he can’t, but the dominant, almost animalistic side of him wins over easily. finally, john sucks a little, and–

“john, john, oh–” brian’s voice is high-pitched and needy, and the sound makes john’s cock throb in his boxers. “keep going, please, please don’t stop,” he begs, almost as though the thought of john stopping is worse than the thought of dying of blood loss (not that john would let it go that far, of course. plus, he really doesn’t think brian will last that long…).

john sucks again, harder this time, and a desperate moan tears from brian’s throat. he sounds raw, fucked out, and it’s like music to john’s ears. he can’t get enough of the little noises brian makes during sex, and they’re even better now. he could do this  _ forever,  _ probably, and suddenly, he can’t believe he ever thought this would be a bad idea.


	23. day 23- gen froger cuddles for favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freddie needs help with the dishes and roger is being stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, early queen (band), roger taylor (queen) being an idiot, platonic cuddling, roommates, friendship, best friends, platonic relationships

“roger, darling?” freddie calls, hoping his voice will carry through the corridor to roger’s room. it takes a moment, but apparently it works, because after a few moments he gets an annoyed response.

“what?” roger snaps. he’s been moody all week for god knows what reason, but _somebody_ around here has to do the dishes, and, well, freddie is a very man with many responsibilities to tend to, and he doesn’t think it would kill roger to pitch in a little. 

“could you please come help me with the dishes, dear?” freddie responds, proud of his ability to keep his voice calm and composed despite roger’s tone.

“no,” roger shouts back curtly. usually the shorter the duration of a yelled conversation, the better, in freddie’s opinion, but that is not what he wanted to hear.

“why not?” he barks, allowing his irritation to show in his voice. he’s hit his daily quota for patience shown towards occasionally irritating bandmates.

“i just don’t want to,” roger reasons.

now  _ that  _ gets on freddie’s nerves. he figures that this attitude deserves a face to face conversation, and he sets out on his way, stomping down the hall and throwing roger’s bedroom door open (which, in retrospect, was risky, but luckily didn’t end in a terrible brainwash-requiring sight this time).

“why on earth are you being so stubborn today?” freddie huffs. roger simply looks at him, then back at the book he’s reading.

rather than get upset, though, freddie keeps his cool (something he’s quite proud of himself for). he climbs into bed besides roger and wraps an arm around his torso.

“pretty please help me with the dishes?” freddie requests again.

“no,” roger tells him again, but a smile is tugging at the corners of his lips, and freddie can tell his resolve is cracking already.

freddie slings a leg over roger’s hips, looking up at him with big doe eyes. “dishes help? please?”

roger can’t seem to bite back a fond laugh at that, but he still refuses again, albeit more weakly this time. 

freddie huffs and decides to try one more time before the dishes are permanently fated to be dirty and live the rest of their lives in the sink. he maneuvers his head under roger’s arm, where the drummer is still pretending to read his book, and rests his head on his chest.

“please?” he asks, one more time, trying his best to portray puppy dog eyes through his voice since roger can’t see his face as well anymore.

he feels the dramatic sigh leave roger’s chest, and then there’s a pause.

“okay, okay,” roger cedes finally. “i’ll help with the dishes. but don’t think that this whole cuddling thing will work every time.”

freddie smirks in satisfaction, ducking his head so roger doesn’t see. perhaps roger sees this as a simple one-time cave, but to freddie, this is a personal victory.


	24. day 24- poly fem queen tantrum cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regina throws a fit and her girls try to make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, established relationship, genderbending, polyamory, female roger taylor (queen), female freddie mercury, female john deacon, female brian may, roger taylor (queen) needs a hug, temper tantrums, girls in love

“don’t talk to me,” regina snaps, turning away from mel abruptly as the singer approaches her.

“come on, reg,” mel pleads, placing a hand on her shoulder. “we’re sorry, okay? we thought it would be funny, and it wasn’t.”

the aforementioned ‘it’ was her, joanie, and brianna deciding to pretend they couldn’t hear regina for all of two minutes this morning before reg had decided to throw a massive fit about it. she’s still upset, an hour and a half later, and the three of them have been trying to make it up to her. truthfully, it had been a little funny, at least until regina had started her tantrum.

regina likely isn’t mad, they’ve decided, just fussy. sometimes she gets in moods where all she wants to do is create arguments and be grumpy until the girls fix it for her.

joanie approaches regina and places her hand on the drummer’s other shoulder, rubbing gently. “baby, really, i’m so sorry we did that… can’t we make it up to you?”

regina pauses for a moment, just long enough to give her girlfriends a sense of false hope, before huffing out an annoyed “no”.

joanie rolls her eyes a little, but nevertheless, she keeps rubbing reg’s shoulder.

brianna approaches the couch, one step bolder than joanie and mel, apparently, because she takes a seat next to regina on the couch and rubs her back gently. “i’m really sorry, honey.”

regina simply jerks away from her girlfriends’ hands, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest, though mel can feel the tension bleeding out of her.

rather than backing down, brianna scoots closer and wraps her arm tightly around regina’s middle. reg squirms for a moment as though she’s trying to escape the guitarist’s grasp, but after a moment, she simply huffs and stills. 

taking this as a good sign, joanie and mel exchange a look before joining them on the couch. joanie squeezes herself between the arm of the couch and regina’s body while mel plops into the drummer’s lap.

regina’s eyebrows are furrowed in annoyance as she pouts, but at least she’s not squirming and actively throwing a fit anymore. joanie just grins at her before pulling her into a tight hug, resting her head against the blonde’s shoulder. mel wraps her arms around regina’s neck and plants a kiss to the top of her head. brianna feels regina get less and less stiff as the seconds tick by, hopefully indicating that her grudge against her girlfriends is slowing down.

“we’re all really sorry,” joanie murmurs again, and brianna and mel hum in agreement.

there’s another pause, but this time, the sigh following it seems less stubborn and more forgiving.

“‘s okay,” regina mumbles. “sorry for throwing a fit.”

“don’t worry, princess,” brianna assures her. “we love you anyways.”

finally, regina relaxes fully for the first time since she woke up, taking in the feeling of her girls surrounding her. she feels warm and safe, just like she always does when they help calm her down.

“love you too,” she replies after a second, nuzzling into joanie’s shoulder. maybe she did overreact, she thinks, but she knows her girls will love her no matter what.


	25. day 25- poly queen cuddles after a bad review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys get a bad review on their new album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, established relationship, polyamory, hurt/comfort, boys in love, bad days, couch cuddles, mother hen brian may

roger places the magazine on the table carefully and clears his throat, hoping that will make it a little easier to get rid of the lump in it. he removes his reading glasses, which he’s so insistent he doesn’t need, and places them on top of the magazine.

“well, it wasn’t a  _ great  _ review…” john begins before trailing off as though he can’t think of a second part of the sentence.

“‘not great?’ john, they called the new album convoluted, incomprehensive, and lacking in both lyrical skill and depth. that’s one of the worst reviews we’ve ever gotten,” freddie snaps.

“it was scathing,” roger agrees, putting his head in his hands and trying not to let anything but the frustration show. below it, hurt, anxiety, hopelessness, just plain  _ sadness,  _ lurk dangerously, but he pushes those down further down until they’re shoved away for later.

“sorry,” john mumbles. “just wanted to be optimistic.”

brian sighs loudly and makes his way to the sofa, dropping onto it forcefully and dropping his head back. he remains wordless for a moment before speaking up for the first time since roger started reading the article aloud. 

“rog, come here. fred, john, you too, please.” he waves them over to the sofa, and john is the first one to join him. the bassist nestles carefully into brian’s side, placing his head on the older man’s chest.

brian waves freddie and roger over again, and they both follow john’s lead; roger cuddling into john and freddie taking the spot at the opposite end of the sofa and wrapping an arm around roger’s shoulders.

“if it means anything, i think the album is really good,” brian murmurs as he rubs gentle circles on john’s shoulder.

“so do i,” roger agrees with a chuckle. “who cares what some asshole reviewer thinks?”

deep down, he knows that they all do, no matter how much they deny it to each other or anyone else who asks. he knows bad reviews aren’t the end of the world, but they still hurt in the moment.

nevertheless, roger knows that this is temporary. no matter what, queen will carry on, just like they always have.


	26. day 26- maycury public cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian and freddie find themselves in greenwich village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, fluff, boys in love, idiots in love, period-typical homophobia, greenwich village, new york city, public display of affection, gay rights

“you know we’re in public, right?” freddie glances around the park anxiously as he speaks, taking in the sight of people around him.

“i don’t especially care, fred,” brian replies with an ease that almost seems effortless, though freddie knows him well enough to know that’s not the case. the guitarist gets nervous about these things too; freddie knows that. but now, while they’re here in greenwich village, with the subtle rainbows in corners of shop windows and every third man in leather, there seems like no better time for a public display of affection.

brian has his arm around freddie’s shoulders, and his other hand interlocked with freddie’s. freddie’s head rests on the younger man’s bony shoulder, which, though a little uncomfortable, is something he’s become quite accustomed to after years of being together.

“what are you thinking about?” brian murmurs, pulling freddie out of his blissfully peaceful people-watching.

“i don’t know. harvey milk?” freddie replies sarcastically. 

brian snorts. “oh yeah?”

“no. just watching,” freddie cedes, squeezing brian’s hand. brian squeezes back before going quiet, apparently no longer interested in making conversation just for the sake of filling the quiet.

freddie maintains the silence, letting himself relax instead of being fearful at the prospect of someone saying something– or doing something much worse. here and now, all that matters is him and brian, and for the first time in far too long, the worries constantly flooding freddie’s mind go quiet.


	27. day 27- dealor no homo cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and roger have a spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: M
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, non-explicit, pining, fluff, literal sleeping together, unresolved sexual tension, unresolved romantic tension, sharing a bed, spooning

“um, rog?” john breathes shakily, trying not to let his voice wobble as roger presses himself closer against the bassist’s back. the space between them is now nonexistent, and john can feel every inch of roger’s body against him, particularly the way roger’s cock is pressed against his ass.

“yeah?” roger murmurs, his voice husky and thick with sleep– or, well,  _ almost  _ sleep.

“nothing, just… you’re awful close.” john tries to sound nonchalant, even manages a forced chuckle, but roger doesn’t seem too concerned as he slings an arm around john’s middle and nuzzles his face in crook of the bassist’s neck.

“don’t care,” roger mumbles against john’s skin. the sensation makes john shiver.

“well, just– how would dom feel if she walked in right now?” john reasons, his voice wavering slightly as roger readjusts and shifts his hips against john’s ass again.

“dunno,” roger replies teasingly. “probably nothing. what’s two lads having a spoon?”

john feels like ‘having a spoon’ is a bit of an understatement, but it’s not like he exactly minds. he squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to let roger’s steady breath on his neck get him as riled up physically as he feels mentally.

“okay,” john replies meekly, hoping roger drops it. he’s just starting to wonder why he ever brought it up in the first place when roger places a gentle kiss to john’s temple, and the younger man’s heart flutters in his chest.

“night, deaky,” roger whispers before letting his head fall from john’s shoulder to the pillow beneath his head.

“goodnight, rog.” he thanks his lucky stars that the ‘i love you’ that followed in his mind didn’t make it past his lips.


	28. day 28- maylor cockwarming cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian needs to unwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this fic about cuddling is now gonna be rated E haha, this chapter is rated E and contains cockwarming as the title would suggest!
> 
> chapter rating: E
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, boys in love, cock warming, cuddlefucking, anal fingering, bottom brian may, top roger taylor

“are you ready for my cock, honey?” roger asks, rubbing one of his hands in circles at the base of brian’s spine.

brian nods eagerly as roger scissors his fingers again, making the guitarist whine high in his throat.

roger can never get enough of seeing him like this, desperate and begging for his cock, whether it be with his words or his body. right now, a combination of wariness from the day behind them and brian’s overwhelming need to be filled up has rendered him uninterested in expressing his thoughts verbally; rather, he tightens around roger’s fingers and whines again.

“i’ve got you,” the drummer murmurs, slowly slipping his fingers out. brian makes a displeased noise at the emptiness, but it’s cut short once he hears the telltale sound of lube opening and roger slicking up his cock.

“gonna–” roger begins, only to be cut off by brian’s petulant whining.

“‘m ready, rog,” brian murmurs, speaking for the first time since roger had started prepping him.

roger uses his clean hand to spread brian’s cheeks and the other to line himself up with his boyfriend’s hole before slowly easing his cock inside him. brian sighs in relief, almost, as roger bottoms out, seeming as though he hasn’t been able to take a proper breath since roger was last inside him.

brian is tight and warm around roger’s cock, and the younger man has to resist the urge to fuck into him again. it’s always a little difficult to combat his instincts and just stay still, fill brian up like he needs without giving it to him properly, but he bites his tongue and manages to keep still.

brian hums contently as roger presses himself fully against his back, and roger can’t help but place a gentle kiss on the older man’s shoulder.

“love you,” brian murmurs softly.

roger grins. “i love you too, bri.”


	29. day 29- gen dealor first "i love you" cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger has something to say to john.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, friendship, platonic cuddling, couch cuddles, declarations of love, platonic relationships, developing friendships

“hey, can i talk to you for a second?” roger asks, clearing his throat nervously.

john sits down next to him on the couch and meets his eyes, searching them with such concern that roger has to look away.

“of course,” john replies earnestly. “is everything okay?”

roger nods quickly, kicking himself for making john worry that something was wrong. “yeah! yeah, everything’s good, sorry.”

“no, it’s okay!” john breathes, chuckling slightly. “i just wanted to be sure i hadn’t done anything.”

“no, nothing like that,” roger assures him again. “i actually just wanted to say, well– we’ve been friends awhile, yeah?”

john nods, catching roger’s eyes for a split second before the drummer shifts his gaze to his hands in his lap.

“well, um… okay. this stuff isn’t really super easy for me,” roger stalls, playing with his fingers. “i have… trouble, i suppose, with expressing affection. but i think i’m ready now.” he glances up again, taking in the way john’s brows are furrowed and his head is tilted to the side. 

“alright, yeah,” roger continues, clearing his throat again. “well, i just wanted to tell you that i’m awfully glad we’re friends, and– and i love you.”

after a moment, he dares to glance at john’s face again. he’s pleasantly surprised by john’s contagious grin, making his eyes scrunch up in that way roger just adores.

“i love you too, rog,” john beams, his eyes bright. “a lot. and i’m quite glad we’re friends too.” then he reaches out and lays his hands on top of roger’s.

they don’t speak as roger curls into john and lays his head on the bassist’s chest, and they don’t need to. everything seems to have fallen into its place, all thanks to three words that roger has been wanting to say to john for a long while now.


	30. day 30- deacury dom drop aftercare cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freddie feels off after a session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please PLEASE keep any and all thoughts about freddie domming out of the conversation, i'm so fucking tired of people being rude!!
> 
> chapter rating: M
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, established relationship, non-explicit, fluff, boys in love, aftercare, dom freddie mercury, sub john deacon, dom drop

“fred?” john murmurs, tucking a loose piece of the singer’s dark hair behind his ear. “how’re you feeling?”

freddie stares vacantly into his eyes and nods slowly, though john doesn’t believe him for a second.

“i didn’t safeword because of you,” john tells him again. “i’m just sore, freddie. i promise, it’s not your fault.”

“sore because i hit you,” freddie mumbles, looking away from john’s eyes.

“you know i love that, freddie. i wouldn’t ask you to do it if i didn’t love it. i love it and i love you,” john murmurs, stroking freddie’s hair and pulling him closer. “it’s not you, my love. i just thought i could take more than i actually could, it’s not your fault.”

“am i fucked up, john?” freddie mumbles into john’s chest. “am i fucked up for getting off on hitting you?”

john chuckles lightly. “not in the slightest. or if you are, i’m probably even  _ more  _ fucked up for asking you to do it.”

luckily, that earns a small laugh from freddie. it’s weak, but it’s there, and the older man wraps an arm around john’s waist.

“come on, darling,” john coaxes. “let’s get you something to eat, yeah? or a bath? which first?”

freddie pulls away and looks up at john. his eyes are still hazy, but he’s following the conversation and seeming at least marginally less distressed than he was just moments earlier.

“bath first,” freddie murmurs.

john smiles at him softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “bath first, then. let’s go, my love.”


	31. day 31- gen dealor post breakup cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger just went through a breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter rating: G
> 
> chapter tags: cuddling & snuggling, fluff, hurt/comfort, introspection, pining, light angst, crushes, friendship, roger taylor (queen) needs a hug, post-break up, hurt roger taylor (queen), protective john deacon

john rubs another slow circle on roger’s back and keeps humming softly, hoping to coax roger out of his stubborn silence. he hasn’t said a word since he walked in and slumped into john’s bed an hour ago. 

“rog?” he prompts softly.

“she dumped me,” roger confesses finally. “she broke up with me, and she won’t even tell me why.”

john tries to ignore the way his stomach flips at that and focuses on finding soothing words.

“she’s a right idiot, then,” he finally comes up with. “you’re great, roger. any bird would be lucky to have you.”

“apparently not,” roger replies bitterly into john’s chest.

john nearly loses it there, spills his guts and tell roger everything, but he manages to hold back. “look at me,” he says instead.

roger peers up at him with those big blue eyes that always make john’s heart beat a little faster. “what?” he mumbles.

“you deserve  _ so  _ much better than her. you deserve… everything, rog. i don’t even know how to put it into words”– (really, he does, but he couldn’t say it)– “but you do. you deserve someone who  _ loves  _ you.”

roger swallows thickly before burying his head back in john’s chest, muttering something that vaguely sounds like ‘thank you, deaks’.

john takes a shuddering breath and tries to slow his heartbeat. he’ll worry about all those other feelings later. for now, it’s just him and roger, and roger needs cheering up, and john would give him the world.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) if you want!!


End file.
